clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beacon Telescope
seen in the distance.]] The Beacon Telescope, commonly known as the Telescope, is a telescope located at the Beacon that is pointed towards the sea. The primary use is for spotting Rockhopper's ship The Migrator whenever he is sailing to or from the island. Various other things could also be spotted during certain times. As of Rockhopper's Quest, a red beacon could be seen in the distance. Parties *At any time when the sky over Club Penguin Island changed, such as Halloween Parties, the scenery viewed from the telescope changed as well. *For one week, starting January 16, 2008, Rockhopper's ship could be seen crashing into an iceberg, with him and Yarr sailing away from the crash on a small boat, which later lead into the Save the Migrator Project. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the telescope became a kaleidoscope. Moving the mouse caused the view to change. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, the telescope showed the sky instead of the sea, and clouds made from the Cloud Maker 3000 were visible. *Two weeks before the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the Purple Super Hero Meteorite could be seen falling from the sky. *Before the Future Party, the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 could be seen flying towards the island. *After the Pirate Party 2014, Pirate Crabs could be seen. *Two weeks before the Star Wars Rebels Takeover, The Ghost could be seen flying towards the island. Sound effect Since May 22, 2014, a sound effect was added to the telescope. It is played whenever the telescope interface is opened. Trivia *A portable, homemade telescope, similar to the Beacon Telescope, was used by Dancing Penguin in PSA Mission 1: Case Of The Missing Puffles to spot Aunt Arctic's puffles on the Tallest Mountain. Players had to fix it with their wrench; so that Dancing Penguin would let them use it. *During PSA Mission 4: Avalanche Rescue, the Beacon Telescope could be taken off its place on the Beacon, and put on a telescope stand fixed in Gary's Room, to look at the correct path for sledding down the Ski Hill in order to save the lost penguins. *On January 17, 2008, the Migrator crashed into a block of ice and for the first time players saw Rockhopper entering and exiting, from the Beacon Telescope. *In PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain, the Beacon Telescope was broken, and players could help Rory fix it. Gallery Telescope views Telescope.png|The Migrator on its way to Club Penguin Island Migrator near.png|The Migrator when reaching to Club Penguin Island Migrator setting off.png|The Migrator setting off Migrator returns.png|The Migrator when returning to Rockhopper Island Telescope 1.gif|The Migrator before crashing into an iceberg Migrator damaged.png|A damaged Migrator reaching Club Penguin Island Kaleidoscope2008.gif|The telescope during the April Fools' Party 2008 Telescope September 2009.png|The telescope before The Fair 2009 a.gif|The telescope during the Halloween Party 2010 Screenshot 1113.png|A glitch after Rockhopper wasn't seen BeaconMeteorView.png|The Purple Super Hero Meteorite seen in the Beacon Telescope before the Marvel Superhero Takeover 2012 party Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Beacon Telescope.png|The Beacon Telescope view for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam party Rockhopper returning with red beacon.png|Rockhopper returning with the red beacon Beacon Telescope May 2014 Protobot.png|The Beacon Telescope view in May 2014, showing Protobot Pirate Party 2014 Beacon Telescope Coming Close.png|The telescope in November 2014, showing the Migrator infested with Pirate Crabs Telescope January 2015.png|The telescope with The Ghost before the Star Wars Rebels Takeover As seen from the Beacon Beacon Telescope Pre 2011 Close Up.png|The Beacon Telescope before the Beacon's update in August 2011 Beacon.png|The Beacon Telescope after the Beacon's update in August 2011 BeaconTelescope-SubmarinePartyBeaconView.png|The Beacon Telescope revamped for the Submarine Party Beacontelescope.png|The Beacon Telescope as seen in PSA Missions See also *Cove Binoculars SWF *Beacon Telescope (empty) Migrator *Rockhopper coming far away *Rockhopper coming close *Rockhopper leaving close *Rockhopper leaving far away Category:Beacon Category:Objects